


Peter's Past

by Goldfish_kid97



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_kid97/pseuds/Goldfish_kid97
Summary: Tony is hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D files to see what they have on every one. All the Avengers and Peter have been gathered so they can take a look into everyone's past. They didn't expect to see that Peter Parker has a file or about the horrors of his past. How would anyone be able to carry on like he does?





	1. A bad experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book on an AU where Peter is 18 and his Aunt is dead. I am open to suggestions and tips on the book and I Hope you enjoy!

Peter was just sitting in the lab, working on his web shooters. He was trying to make them fire at a faster pace to avoid anymore tumbling to the ground, which from his personal experience is embarrassing.

It was a quiet day, which is quite suspicious in the Avengers tower, but he was enjoying working in peace for as long as possible. Which obviously didn't last long before all the Avengers were in the lab.

"Peter! We hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D!" Tony said, proudly 

"This is new information, how?" Peter retorted, which earned a few laughs and a warning glare from Steve.

"Well, my dear Petey! We were looking at everyone's files, out of curiosity and we happened to stumble apon Sir Peter Parker's file." Clint said with amusement dancing in his words.

"I've got a file?" Peter asked, now curious in his predicament. 

"We didn't know you did either." Wanda stated.

"Yeah, could we maybe... look at it?" Natasha asked.

"Even if I say no, you're gonna look at it anyway. Aren't you?" Peter said, already knowing the answer.

"That's beside the point, spidey! We would just like to look with your permission,  to make this legal." Clint told him.

"How is any of this legal?" Peter asked. 

"Hush, can we look or not?" Tony asked, trying to keep his composer.

"I guess I would like to know what's on the file too." Peter said.

"Then it's settled, let's look!" Sam interrupted.

Tony swiped the information onto the TV screen in the lab. It showed a picture of Peter and his basic information at first.

"Ok, Peter Benjamin Parker, phone number, address, date of birth..." Natasha read out.

"Most recent information added dates to last week, when you were... interrogated?" Steve asked.

"This doesn't seem right.." Sam stated, confused.

"What?" Peter asked as he worked on the equipment in front of him.

"It says that you have no remaining family, but your Aunt is still alive." Sam told Peter 

Peter froze and looked up, all eyes were now on him as Sam kept reading.

"Says she died around six months ago when you said that your gonna take a break, didn't keep in contact with any of us." Everyone was looking at Peter, waiting for an explanation.

"Is that why you took the offer to live here last week?" Natasha asked.

Peter was scared to tell them what had happened in those six months. Scared of how differently the team would see him, scared that he would have to remember and scared that they would know about the last six months. They would be mad about what they did to him. 

Peter started to lose control of his breathing and had managed to stutter out, "p-please s-stop reading." After remembering his training he managed to get his breathing under control, he distracted himself to stop a panic attack. 

They didn't listen.

"She was killed by her nephew, Peter Parker after he was experimented on and in training to become a professional assassin. He was being controlled by a mutant that was unknown and killed when Peter was escaping." Tony read out to everyone. "Peter..." Steve tried to comfort Peter and put a hand on his shoulder but quickly let go of him when he flinched at the sudden human contact. 

"I thought you didn't kill people?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce I don't think that is an appropriate question!" Steve scolded.

Bruce threw Steve an apologetic look.

Peter had now lost interest in the conversation and had gone back to working on upgrading his web shooters. He was trying to ignore the new information about his life.

He looked up at Bruce and dryly stated, "people change." 

"Peter ,can you tell us, specifically what happened to you." Wanda more stated than asked.

"It basically said it all on my file, well.. I would say there was some dissection involved." Peter let out a watery laugh that just about broke everyone's hearts.

"How do you know that you were being disected?" Natasha asked.

"Guys, I really don't want to share or remember what happened, can we please just drop this..." Peter pleaded, he was now becoming despite for the subject to change.

"Are you Ok?" Clint asked. He wore a worried expression but he also looked about ready to kill someone. 

"I don't think so." Peter said. The room was silent for a few minutes before Peter interrupted them. "Guys, can I please just go back to my work." 

"Are you ever going to talk about it?" Bruce asked, curious and concerned about the experience that Peter had.

"Alright, I know you guys want to know what happened but I have told Fury as much as I could handle when i escaped last week. I don't know when or even if I can ever say anything else about that experience, ever!" Peter had raised his voice and was becoming extremely annoyed. 

"I'm sorry, it's just- can I just be alone please?" Peter asked, with sadness consuming his voice.

There was hesitation before every one except Wanda left the room.

"Why are you still here?" Peter asked, not harshly but in more of a plead for her to leave.

" I just don't think you should be alone right now." She said in a caring way. 

"Ok...just try to be quiet, please." 

"Sure thing, Peter!" Wanda said, happy that she was staying

Even though Peter wanted to be alone, he accepted her being there. They didn't speak at all, Peter kept on working and Wanda was on her phone. Even though nothing was said, Wanda knew that her presence was appreciated. But when there are so many things going through a person's mind, it's hard not to hear what's going on, and she was horrified.

 

 


	2. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the next morning arrives no one mentions that they heard Peter screaming during the night or that when he came out to get breakfast that he had year stains down his face. What they do not fail to recognise is that while they are watching TV, Peter gets an unexpected visitor.

Every one was in the kitchen except for Peter, whom they all knew had had a long night. No one had mentioned what everyone was thinking. Peter had a nightmare and it was torture to listen to him screaming and crying they way that he was.

"Did you guys hear him too?" Steve said, finally interrupting the silence.

"Yup," Natasha said, in almost a whisper but she was still audible to everyone else.

"I don't think I have ever heard someone so distressed from a nightmare..." Tony added, making everyone nod in agreement.

The conversation didn't continue. Everybody was quiet. Until Peter walked into the open kitchen.

"H-hey Peter, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked, already knowing full well that he had barely slept that night.

"Fantastic!" Peter answered with sarcasm practicly dripping from his voice.

Peter was wearing a hoodie that he was trying to cover his face with. This hadn't worked out so well for him because a hood can only cover so much before you forget to keep it up while you're eating.

If everyone weren't so cautious around Peter at the moment then you would have heard a gasp when they all saw his face. His eyes were bloodshot, complimented by dark circles, showing just how tired he really was. There were tear stains littering his face and his lips were dried and cracking.

Natasha handed him a glass of water, because it looked like he was about to pass out from dehydration.

"Thanks.." Peter said.

There was no reply and they went back to the silence that was there before Peter had come into the kitchen. However there was only a certain amount of time that Tony can stay quiet for.

"So, why don't we all get cleaned up and have a movie day?" He asked, hopefully.

His interruption seemed to have worked, causing the uncomfortable silent atmosphere to be replaced with relief and happiness.

"That sounds like the best thing you have ever said!" Clint told Tony.

"Excuse me, you are looking at the creator of a multimillion dollar company!" Tony defended.

"To be fair, you started out with designing and manufacturing weapons, sooo." Natasha said, amused at Tony's previous reaction.

"That was merely a bump in my road to being a super hero, but I did meet you guys so I guess they can't all be wins," Tony joked.

"Well I'm sorry we can't live up to your unrealistic standards for a superhero's personality." Peter joked.

This made everyone more comfortable because despite Peter's current awful appearance he was sounding a little bit more like his normal self.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I'm going to shower so that I can binge movies with The world's mightiest heroes!" Peter said as he left to ho to his bedroom.

\-------time skip--------

They Avengers were half way through 'Frozen' when the elevator invited an unexpected person into the common room.

"PETER PARKER YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO WHY YOU WERE MISSING FOR SIX MONTHS!" Michelle yelled as she entered the common room.

To say the least, the Avengers were surprised that a girl they had never met nor seen was in their common room.

"What the hell?" Was clints first response.

"Hey MJ..." Peter said as she stomped up to him.

Obviously his girlfriend that he decided not to introduce to the Avengers was here, something was just bound to go wrong today!

"Don't you 'Hey MJ' me!" She yelled, slightly calming down. " you can't just leave for six months without saying goodbye and then just say 'Hey MJ" she mocked.

" I mean... I have a good excuse." Peter stated awkwardly,

" You better!" She yelled again.

"You see, I was kinda kidnapped by scientists who worked for this evil organisation. What through some pretty crappy stuff, so yeah..." Peter told her, shifting anxiously.

"I mean, as far as excuses go. That one's not bad." MJ said, now almost completely calm.

"Pete, I don't mean to interrupt this wonderful reuniting but WHO is that exactly?" Rhodes asked.

"This is umm- actually she's- Well this is-" Peter struggled with his words before Michelle interrupted, "I am Peter's Girlfriend, Michelle." 

The whole room was surprised. 

"How did you get into my tower?" Tony asked, mainly to sooth his worries about the security in the building.

"We may or may not have sunk in a couple times..." Peter said.

"Who knew that Peter Parker could get a girlfriend." Clint joked.peter sent him a death glare, which her mastered with all that assassin training, even though he doesn't want to remember, it is still impacting his daily life.

"Jesus, Natasha would be sacred if you looked at her like that!" Sam joked. Not seeing Peter flinch at the kind-of compliment to a bad part of his Life.

"Well, why don't we question the teens later and just watch some Disney movies? Michelle, care to join us?" Natasha asked.

"That sounds lovely!" MJ said, now completely calm.

This was going to be interesting for Peter.

 

 


	3. A Suspicious Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls asleep and the others have unanswered questions that suddenly seem so useless when they hear crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep coming back to read it! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos on the book.

Michelle had left by the time Peter had fallen asleep. She said that it was getting late and she had a curfew when she was out with Peter. The statement caused them both to blush when a few snickers were heard from some of the Avengers. Peter was surprised when no one asked questions or commented on how he and MJ seemed to be tangled with each other while watching an endless string of movies.

Peter had fallen asleep on the couch ten minutes after MJ left. Leaving the Avengers with unanswered questions because they didn't want to make a bad first impression on Peter's girlfriend who was already being hid away from Peter's unlikely friends.

"How long do you think this was going on?" Tony asked.

"I would guess a little over six months, considering the circumstances." Sam stated dryly. Tony rolled his eyes at the comment and looked over at Peter draped on the couch with his eyes shut.

"We could always check the security footage, they did say that they would sneak in every so often." Wanda added.

"How often was Peter here before he was living here?" Bruce asked.

"He was here every weekend and most weekdays..." Steve told him.

Tony had changed the fancy TV into a computer that showed security footage from the past two years that Peter would stay here.

"Are we just going to watch Peter go in and out of his room for a few hours?" Rhodes asked rhetorically.

"Be a sarcastic dick all you want- him and Michelle first snuck in middle of last year!" Tony celebrated.

"Go into the camera's in his room!" Sam said.

"Nopety nope nope! I don't wanna see That!" Tony said, causing a few confused looks.

"Are you guys serious! They are almost nineteen! I think we all know what they are doing in there!" Tony scolded.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Tony! I'm sure they would have a little bit of self control, considering that they would be afraid of being heard." Natasha reasoned.

"No, I made sure his room was sounds-proof because he has that super hearing thingy going on." Tony said. They argued about looking into his room for about an hour before they were silenced by a barely audible whimper.

They all turned to look at Pete and saw tears starting to fall down his cheeks as his face was looking strained and scared.

"What the hell do we do!" Sam shouted. This made Peter let out a soft cry, it was as if he were subconsciously trying to keep his voice down.

"Tony, if his room is sound-proof, then why could we hear him screaming last night?" Natasha asked Tony.

"I don't know..." Tony said, a little bit horrified.

Peter's was getting louder with his crys becoming more noticeable. He had started sobbing now.

"Bruce, you're a doctor- kind of- what do we do?" Steve tried to reason.

"I think we need to wake him up.." Bruce stated, slightly confused himself.

As Steve tried to wake up Peter, he let out a loud scream, making some of the heroes cover their ears.

"So we are not going to wake him up doing that, EVER!" Sam yelled, glaring at Steve. The talking made Peter's hands go up to cover his ears. He was now in a foetal position.

"I think he can hear us.." Bruce said, trying to move Peter's hands back down to his side's, this caused Peter to wake up and jump to the ceiling, hitting Bruce to the floor in the process. Peter had barely come to his senses when he heard Bruce let out a yelp and he was suddenly upside down with the Avengers team looking at him.

"Peter..." Natasha almost cooed trying to get him to come down.

Peter was still out of it and felt like he was back in the lab, that he was torchered and experimented in.

"NO! I DONT WANT TO BE CUT UP ANYMORE!" he screamed.

As Peter slowly realised from the encouraging statements being thrown at him, he was back in the safety of the Avengers tower. He came down from the ceiling, completely exhausted. He fell back to the couch and slipped into a deep sleep.

" That was the worst thing I have ever experienced." Tony whispered.

"Try having that stuff in your head." Wanda said, as more of Peter's memories flooded her mind, it was as if he was willingly giving them to her so that he could forget.

 

 


	4. Mutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's been experimented on, he knows that. He didn't know that being injected with a wierd substance would cause more mutations then he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for showing support to my book, it really means a lot! I hope you can keep enjoying the content in this book and if you have any requests, please let me know!

Peter woke up the next morning with a massive headache while he was alone in the living room of the common floor. Peter knew what happened last night. He was always a small bit conscious while he was asleep, ever since the first time those scientists cut him open to the dream he had last night. It explains why he is always tired, I guess. 

No body was awake, well maybe Steve was out on a run, but who knows? 

Peter got up from the couch, a little sore from the uncomfortable furniture. He made himself some breakfast and sat down to eat as everyone slowly started to wake up and make their way to the kitchen.

First it was Natasha then Wanda. They both were curious and cautious while they walked around Peter with the occasional glance thrown his way.

Soon Sam and Rhodes came out of their rooms then Bruce. Bucky had found his way into the living room, completely ignoring breakfast. Steve, who Pete later found out did go on a run, walked out of the elevator and made his way to Bucky with a quick 'hi to everyone in the kitchen. Soon they were just waiting on Tony to come out of hibernation. 

Peter could tell that everyone was walking on eggshells around him, he didn't like it. As much as he wanted to tell them to quit it, he also didn't want to talk. He felt that he would be a burden if he shut everyone down. Even if he did do it, would they crack and ask him what happened in those six months he wasn't here? He couldn't risk it. He wasn't ready. 

Then Tony walked in. He looked well rested, to say the least. 

"What's up bitches!" Tony said as he walked in. Peter flinched at the sound, was his hearing getting more sensitive?

"Hey Tony." Bruce said, unimpressed.

Peter was confused, it felt like everyone was shouting, but maybe he was just being extra sensitive from the headache.

" What's on the agenda, JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"You have no meetings today, sir but you did remind me to tell you to finish the bullet-proof fabric for the black widow suit." The A.I said in a calming voice, to everyone except Pete. 

"Web-head, what's up? You're being extra finchy today." Tony said, or shouted to Peter.

"Please just lower your voices.." Peter said in a whisper to give his poor ears a break, he hadn't realised that his hands were covering his ears since before Tony entered. When he noticed a liquid leaking into his hands. He removed his hands to see blood in his hands.

"Jesus kid! Your ears are bleeding!" Sam yelled, causing Peter's hands to fly back up to his ears and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, probably not your best idea to yell at someone with enhanced hearing." Natasha whispered. 

Peter's headache was getting worse and his ears bleeding weren't helping. Peter got up and went to his sound-proof bedroom. 

He closed the door and sighed with pleasure at the silence in the room. That was until he heard a small voice saying, "kill. Kill. Kill" it sent shivers down his spine. Where was that coming from?

He walked around the room, trying to find the voice that was interrupting some much needed silence. Until he had searched the whole room and bathroom. Then the only other place he could think of popped into his head.

 

"The Vent!" Peter said to himself.

 

He shot a web up to the ceiling and pulled himself up. He removed the covering and popped his head inside. To reveal nothing. Nothing but a spider web and a fly buzzing around. Then the voice came back, again. "Kill.kill.kill!" It was loud this time. But it wasn't shouting, more like slightly raising it's voice.

He slowly looked at the spider on the web. The fly finally got tangled into the web and Peter heard another voice saying. "Feast.feast.feast!" He was confused. Then it hit him and he removed himself from the vent and walked out into the kitchen where everyone was sitting, all sporting very worried looks as their eyes snapped to Peter.

"I-I c-can talk to..." Peter trailed off.

"What is it?" Steve whispered.

"I can t-talk to spiders." Peter said almost inaudible. 

" You have got to be shitting me." Rhodes said. 

That's when Peter noticed something on the table, which almost made him gasp. He looked at his wrists just to make sure but sure as hell, they weren't there instead there were two very small holes in his wrists. Then he looked back to the contraption on the table, his web shooters were in the kitchen. Not with him when he shot a web up to the ceiling. 

"Crap.." Peter said.

"What's wrong now?" Asked Sam.

"I wasn't wearing my web shooters..." Peter said, causing everyone to send him some very confused looks.


	5. The truth, please....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to tell them what caused all of this, and well...it's a long story and a painful one.

Every one had gone to Bruce's lab, when Peter told them he was mutating again. It was completely silent, Peter's mind was running a million miles a second and he was grateful for the silence.

"Pete, something's been ìnjected into you, to cause the mutations." Bruce said, looking at the test results. 

"I know..." Peter said, trying not to think about the multiple injections that had been forced into his bloodstream. 

The team looked angry, Peter suddenly became scared. He didn't know why, either. This was his family. Maybe it wasn't his biological family, but it was all he had left, besides MJ. It dawned on him that he was told/slightly brainwashed to try and cut all emotional connections with people. He wished that he was never kidnapped. He wished that the nightmares would go away. He wished that the scares would disappear.

"ter...Peter..hey buddy, you still with us?" Tony questioned as Peter snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah.." He replied.

"Pete, I think you need to tell us what they did to you." Bucky said, sympathetically, which surprised some of the other Avengers.

"O-okay..." Peter's voice cracked. He was sitting on a metal table that reminded him of the comfort of the cold steel when all he could feel was physical pain. He couldn't hold the pain inside of him anymore. It was driving him insane, maybe this is....good? 

"They came into my aunt's apartment. My spidey-sense didn't even go off. I had no idea that they were in the apartment. They put a gun up to our heads-- I wasn't prepared..." his voice cracked at the end of the sentence, but he knew that he had to keep talking.

"They made us sit on our knees against the wall. That's when Ned came inside- but he wasn't Ned, he was brainwashed or mind- controlled. He had a gun. I-I had to! You don't understand! He was gonna kill her- and I tried, I really did...I p-promise." He was starting to let silent tears fall down his face at the shocking memory.

"Kid, you're not making any sense." Clint told Peter. Peter nodded.

"Ok,uhh.. Ned was being mind controlled and he pointed a gun at May. I got up and fought him, I ended up with the gun. He was standing next to May and he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. It was her or him. I chose May. It all happened so fast, I pulled the trigger and all the guys standing around us didn't even move. The just watched as I shot the gun and killed Ned. But whatever was controlling Ned, almost seeped out of his brain and made its way to May. I didn't know what to do and May attacked me. I was prepared to let her kill me. But then she- she gained control but only for a second. Said she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she made it out and I hadn't." Peter broke out into a sob as Tony came and put a protective arm around Peter.

"I'm so sorry Pete.." Natasha said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"She took the knife and stabbed herself so many times! God, it felt like she would never stop... and the blood, there was so much blood! I just watched as she stabbed herself in the chest and head and the wierd sludge that was controlling her fell out of her and just died. I didn't know what to do and I just let them take me." Peter was hardly getting the sentences out at this point. 

The room was so quiet that if someone even blinked, it would echo.

"The first month they just cut me open and took out samples of my organs and all the extra stuff from the spider bite... I was awake for it all, and I wasn't bleeding out, because of the stupid super healing. I couldn't die and Oh my God! I wanted to die so badly, so badly! They didn't even let me heal properly before they took me to some strange place and made me start training to be an assassin." 

When Peter said that there was a secrets glance shared between Clint and Hahaha.

"I was in so much pain and I had to act like I wasn't other wise I would get thrown into solitary. That was worse that all the training. You were just strapped to a chair and someone would make cuts along my legs and then let them bleed. It was terrifying, and all the pain was getting to me. But no one was coming to save me, no one.." Peter had to pause, he didn't mean to say that part, but now it was out there.

"I had to escape, because after the next four months they trained me to the point of being better then my trainers. But that was one of the things they kept telling me, 'be good enough to walk out of this place with everyone so afraid of you that they won't even fight you' but when I was escaping, that thing that controlled my aunt and Ned attached itself to me and a saw her in the hospital part of the building. May was alive, but just barely, I think. Her pulse was week and... The thing told me to kill what was left of her, so I did. Then I left and came here..."  there was no emotion left in Peter's voice. "I killed so many people on my way here and then I got that mind control thing out of me and I destroyed it." 

Tony was now hugging Peter, he wasn't hugging back. But Tony wasn't discouraged, he held on tight to the boy as he started crying again. Tony held Peter together as he fell apart in his arms.

Eventually there were no more tears to cry. Peter had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder and Steve volunteered to put him into his bed. 

The Avengers had a serious talk that night, they swore to protect Peter with their lives and make him the happiest he will ever be. They will just have to wait till he wakes up.


	6. Deadpool rip-off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call sparks the curiosity of the Avengers, all Peter can do is hope nothing goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about being gone for so long. I Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one out a little faster, hopefully... thanks for reading!!!

It was hard for Peter to get up the next morning. He just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He knew that he had to go out and face the music of today, but he just wished that it was all over. He wanted to be normal now, because he is, because he can be. (If anyone gets that reference pls comment :D )

Peter had never considered anything like suicide or self harm and he promised himself that he never would. Everyone would find out anyway and blame themselves, they would feel that way because of Peter and that would just be another thing for him to carry around.

Peter decided that now was as good a time as any to get up. 

He walked out the door of his room to the communal kitchen. Only to see everyone acting as if nothing had happened last night.

"Hey webs!" Sam said or to Peter it felt like he was yelling.

"Could you keep it down," peter said and made a gesture to his ears.

To Peter everything was very bright but he just decided to grin and bare it for today, having enhanced senses was like having the worst hangover in the world.

"Sorry squirt," Sam laughed, but a little quieter.

"We've got some pancakes going, if your hungry," Steve told him as he handed Peter a plate of the most perfect pancakes he has ever seen.

"Always!" Pete replied.

Peter and his make-shift family sat and talked at the breakfast table for a while. It was nice to have some laughs after all the emotions over the past few days.

The wonderful moment was interrupted by Peter's phone ringing.

"Who's calling?" Tony asked, curious.

Peter looked at the phone to see MJ's name appear on the screen. So naturally, he answered. And he made the fatal mistake of putting her on speaker phone, so he could eat with both hands and talk to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Michelle!" Peter greeted cheerily. He got a few smirks from around the table.

"Hi, I was just calling to confirm for today," MJ stated and some how sounded very loving at the same time.

All attention was on him, now that they knew that Peter had day plans, however Peter had an expression of panic on his face.

"Y-yeah, we are definitely doing that thing that either you or I had planned for today." Peter said to her, he gained a few chuckles for that response.

"Cool, what would that be exactly, you didn't tell me, just said to meet you at the park," Michelle said, in the hopes of jolting his memory.

"Ohhhhhh... right!" He said, it hit him like a ton of bricks, their first anniversary was today, a whole year of MJ and Peter. "I planned a date at that place we had our first date." Peter told her.

"Wonderful! So a day of walking in the park and eating the weirdest ice cream and food combinations." Michelle said, happily.

"You know, it sounds like your happy with the plans but I can't help but think that you were being sarcastic." Peter said, humour evident in his voice.

"Me! Sarcastic! How dare you make such an accusation." MJ laughed into the phone.

"I'll see you at five, MJ," peter laughed.

"Bye, deadpool rip-off!" She said and then hung up.

Peter had the stupidest smile on his face and just kept eating his food, with a whole bunch of curious, smirking son's of bitches staring at him.

"Oh, Pete. You really shouldn't have put that call on speaker.." Steve said with sympathy.

"You goin' on a date, webby?" Tony teased.

"Yes... Don't you dare ruin It!" Peter told the collective group.

"wouldn't dream of it, spidey." Clint said, sarcastically.

"I'm serious guys, this one's important!" Peter told them.

"We won't ruin it, we'll just..... supervise from a distance..." Rhodes told him.

Peter sent a glare towards everyone to try and shut them up, which actually worked, until Natasha just had to say something.

"Deadpool rip-off?" She questioned.

"Shut up." Peter said.

There were still six hours until his date, he knew that he couldn't convince them to back off so he would just have to hope. That never turns out well when you live with actual chaos magnets, plus enhanced senses that make you wanna sit inside a dark quiet room, thank God his date would be in the evening and in a relatively quiet place. Maybe.... hopefully 


End file.
